A German's Whore
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: "Feliciano," Ludwig stressed out, trying to ignore the slight twitch in his pants. "I suggest you go home now or you'll regret what I'm going to do to you." Feliciano bit and sucked on his lover's ear, making Ludwig suck his teeth. "I want you to make me regret it " Ludwig smirked evilly, well if that's what he wanted... Rated: MA LEMONY LEMONY GOODNESS Sequel To Funicla Funicla


**With Ludwig**

Ludwig was at the training grounds, training his soldiers. It has been a week since his little encounter with Feliciano in the kitchen, and since then Ludwig hasn't been able to concentrate on training his men. They all heard the rumors of Ludwig and Feliciano's relationship, but none believed that a man as muscular and manly as Ludwig would even do something like that…until today~

**With Feliciano**

Feliciano was still sore from last week's ordeal and his ass hole still felt stretched and raw, but the sex that Ludwig gave him left him wanting more. Ludwig rarely bound and gagged him, and it was usually when he had a stressful day or…when Feliciano was feeling like a tease.

And today, Feliciano was feeling like a tease. He wasn't as innocent as many people thought or as naïve. He was the one who instigated the sex between him and Ludwig the first time they had sex, and it was amazing. But that's a story for another time~

Feliciano messed up his brown hair, and threw on vinyl mini shorts that showed off his small yet firm ass, his cheeks hanging out slightly, the shorts having a zipper on the ass part for…easy access, black bondage tape that was turned into X's on his nipples, a fishnet shirt over it, fishnet stockings that seemed to connect with a garter belt that was beneath the short shorts and what was the most distinguishing feature was his red stilettos.

Feliciano gave himself a once over in the mirror, blushing faintly at the thought of getting Ludwig riled up infront of his troops.

Feliciano smirked, before it disappeared, the innocent Italy that we all know and loved had came back and was skipping to the training grounds.

**With Ludwig**

"What have you all learned today men?"

"Never turn your back on your enemy sir!"

Ludwig smirked; he loved control. He had a sick fetish for it, he enjoyed controlling people, making them squirm and sometimes making them hard. His troops some he had the pleasure of testing them out, see if he could weed out the submissive ones, and many of them were submissive. They would decline his advancements but soon was moaning and writhing under him, their assholes red and puckered, ready for his cock.

"Doitsu Doitsu!"

Ludwig sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose as he heard the sound of his lover's voice. Italy really had bad timing, sometimes he wondered if he did these things on purpose just to annoy him.

Ludwig heard a few of his men gasp and he turned around, his jaw dropping. His Italy, his Feliciano was dressed scantily clad in vinyl leather and he wore Ludwig's favorite thing, he enjoyed Feliciano wearing…_**Red Stilettos**_.

Oh God. Why now?

"I-Italy what are you wearing? Go back inside and change into your military outfit…or something more decent," he hissed out, feeling his cheeks warm up.

Feliciano whined and came up to his lover, a pout forming on his lips, his lower lip poking out as he pressed his small frame against the blonde German's large frame. "Neh, Doitsu I've been all inside all day, and I've been _**aching**_ to have you inside me now," he said.

A few of Ludwig's men gasped while many of them blushed. They had a feeling where this was going…

"**Feliciano**," Ludwig stressed out, trying to ignore the slight twitch in his pants. "I suggest you go home **now** or you'll regret what I'm going to do to you."

Feliciano smirked devilishly, and stood on his tippy-toes. Even with the stilettos he still wasn't even nearly as tall as his blonde lover. Feliciano ran his tongue slowly over Ludwig's earlobe before taking the lobe into his ear sucking hard. Ludwig sucked his teeth, his body beginning to tremble heavily. "I want you to make me **regret** it," Italy whispered in his lovers ear before biting down on his earlobe.

Ludwig groaned and pulled Feliciano away from him, his bright blue eyes darkening in lust. "Well men, I'll be teaching you something else today after all," he said with a lustful chuckle.

"First and for most, when your right hand man is asking for a bit of blow, these are the tips on how you can give the perfect blowjob," Ludwig said, all seriousness in his voice but you could detect the dark lust in it. "Now all of you watch, or I'll fuck you into a coma. And that's an **order**."

The men afraid for their assholes, straightened up and watched intently.

Feliciano blushed and stammered out, "I-I thought we would be going inside…I—"

"Shut up you fucking slut," Ludwig whispered dangerously, turning Feliciano around, his cock pressing against the Italian man's ass, his large hand holding Feliciano's cheeks roughly. "

"You see men, this is what you would call a cock tease or for short a **whore**," he said with a evil gleam in his eyes. "And do you know what I do with fucking whores?"

None of the men responded, knowing the answer already.

"Do you know my dear **sweet** Feliciano?" he whispered seductively, running his tongue along Italy's ear. He then with his left hand, grabbed Italy's hardening cock, giving it a harsh squeeze. "Do you?"

"A-Ah yes Ludwig…they get _punished_," Feliciano replied with a low moan as Ludwig squeezed his aching cock once again. Ludwig then roughly pressed his lips to Feliciano's, biting down on his bottom lip, drawing blood. Ludwig moaned at the taste, rubbing his tongue against Feliciano's before slowly pulling away, a thin line of saliva coming from both their lips, leaving both of them looking flushed.

"Good boy, now get down on your fucking knees and blow me," Ludwig hissed out, forcing Feliciano onto the ground, scraping Feliciano's knees, making him whimper in pain.

Feliciano tried to ignored the hard stares of army men as he pulled out his lover's cock that was leaking precum. Germany had a nice large cock, thick with a fat head, long enough to wrap two hands around. Feliciano licked his dry lips and ran his tongue over the tip of his cock with a low moan, enjoying the salty sweet taste of Ludwig's precum on his tongue.

Ludwig moaned lowly and gripped a fistful of Feliciano's hair, looking down at him lustfully. Feliciano felt himself becoming turned as he heard a few small moans coming from some of the army men as they watched him suck his lover's cock.

Feliciano then sucked on the blonde German's clean shaven balls and hummed, letting his vibrating lips tickle Ludwig, enticing a low groan from him. Then Feliciano held one ball with his teeth. He did it very carefully. As he held the ball, he licked it, making it totally wet. Ludwig shuddered, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Ah…fuck," he whispered, his head dipped back, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

Feliciano licked the other ball into wetness, then hummed both again. "Enough with my balls, get back to the fucking blowing," Ludwig growled out, his cock dripping even more precum now.

Feliciano reached out his hand and his fingers softly grazed down the shaft and caressed up and down, and then around the head, taking the sticky precum and rubbing down over the shaft, making Ludwig's dick wet. He opened his mouth wide and let his lips brush along Ludwig's smooth cock as his mouth hungrily engulfed it. Ludwig let out a low moan as Feliciano's mouth began to work on him. God he loved Ludwig's cock, it just so big and fucking juicy.

"Deepthroat me, **now**," Ludwig said huskily, his cock throbbing in Feliciano's hands. Ludwig ran his fingers through his lover's silky hair and snapped his fingers. "Music." (Italics= Music)

_All night long I'm horny _

_All night long I'm horny _

_All night long I'm horny _

_All night long I'm horny _

_All night long I'm horny _

_All night long I'm horny_

Feliciano blushed as he heard the lyrics and took more of Ludwig's cock into his mouth, gagging slightly at the sheer size of it. He took in all of what he could—which was only about half of his cock inside of Italian's mouth.

_You got me horny in the morning and you know_

_I tried to call you but I can't find the telephone_

_I sent a message through the Internet but it rejected_

_I wrote you a letter and I send it through the post _

Ludwig felt his stomach tighten as he felt Italy's mouth begin to work on his cock, his tongue rubbing on the underside of his cock, rubbing the sensitive nerve endings that made Ludwig feel stars. He knew he was going to come, fast. This is what he get for not having sex in a week.

_The post it takes so long_

_So I got to sing this song_

_To let you know how I feel, what's the deal baby_

"Italy," he whispered lustfully, making the Italian's large eyes look up at him, his mouth still bobbing up and down on Ludwig's cock. "Don't choke."

_And I can't wait for you_

_And the things you make me do_

_My heart is ringing so I'm singing this song for you_

Ludwig entangled both of his hands in his lover's hair and Feliciano's eyes widened, and he braced himself as Ludwig was soon slamming his cock down Italy's throat furiously, moaning in ecstasy, his balls slapping against Italy's chin.

_I'm horny, horny, horny, horny _

_So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny _

_I'm horny, horny, horny, horny _

_So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny tonight_

Ludwig was in his own world, the sound of the music and Italy's hot mouth, bringing him closer and closer to that sweet oblivion that he always loved.

_I search from town to town but I can't find my boo_

_I got so desperate that I sent a rocket to the moon_

_In Berlin, someone said they saw you singing the blues_

_But it was a man from Nowhere Land that looked like you_

_I will keep searching on_

_This feeling's much too strong_

_My heart is ringing and I'm singing this song for you_

Feliciano loved sucking his lover's dick, it gave him such a thrill, he loved to be dominated and treated like the little whore he was. Feliciano decided to take the reigns, he one of his hands on Ludwig's rock hard ass cheek, sucking hard on Ludwig's cock.

"Oh fuck...fuck…" Ludwig moaned out in German, his legs trembling.

_I'm horny, horny, horny, horny _

_So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny _

_I'm horny, horny, horny, horny _

_So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny tonight_

_I'm horny, horny, horny, tonight_

_I'm horny, horny, horny, tonight_

_All night long I'm horny_

_All night long I'm horny_

_All night long I'm horny_

_All night long I'm horny_

Feliciano felt the veins inside of Ludwig's cock race, the blood pumping furiously, his cock throbbing. He was going to cum and Feliciano felt himself about to cum also, getting off from getting his lover off. He raised his free hand, cupping, Ludwig's balls and giving it harsh tug, his well manicured nails digging into them, making sure to cause pain mixed with pleasure.

_I'm horny, horny, horny, horny _

_So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny _

_I'm horny, horny, horny, horny _

_So horny, I'm horny, horny, horny tonight_

Ludwig's head snapped back, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide open as he came violently, his body jerking, abs tightened, body stiff as he spilt his seed into his lover's mouth. "Fuck! Fuck Mein Gott!" he moaned out hungrily, his body shaking uncontrollably.

_All night long I'm horny_

_All night long I'm horny_

_All night long I'm horny_

_All night long I'm horny_

Feliciano came as soon as Ludwig began to cry in pleasure and moaned loudly on Ludwig's cock, his own body jerking and shaking in the dirt. He managed to swallow to swallow most of Ludwig's seed, the rest of it spilling onto his face.

Ludwig moaned and slowly pulled his cock out from his lover's mouth, petting Italy's cum covered face and smirked. "Now that men, is how you give a damn good blowjob…any questions?"

All of the men shook their head but the smell of musk clung to the air, and Ludwig smirked at the thought of some of his men openly jacking off to what was going on. They were all a bunch of **sluts**, put on this Earth for his pleasure. For him to **control**.

"On your hands and knees," Ludwig said sternly. Feliciano followed his demands, and got down on his hands and knees, trying to give Ludwig a good view of his cum-soaked pants.

Ludwig smirked and slapped his lover's ass roughly, earning a yelp from Italy. He then took off his belt, a devilish gleam entering his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for an easy access, I want to fuck that little ass of yours and leave some bruises," Ludwig said darkly, pulling out his switchblade, cutting off Feliciano's mini short shorts, earning a gasp from Italian as he felt his sticky cock be released from it's confines.

"Now that's the ass I love so much," he said darkly, cracking his belt, earning a scared pitiful whimper from his lover. "Don't worry, it won't hurt…much."

Ludwig then began an onslaught of slapping Italy's ass with his belt, the leather cracking against his creamy skin. Italy cried out in pain but soon moaned when he felt the stinging sensation afterwards. It hurt at first but then the pain would dull down and then he would feel a stinging sensation of pleasure.

"Ludwig please fuck me!" he whined, tears entering the corner's of his eyes.

"What speak louder you fucking whore!" Ludwig shouted, pulling his arm back and thrusting it down, his belt hitting Italy's ass cheeks. "NYA! PLEASE DOITSU FUCK ME PLEASE!"

Ludwig chuckled darkly and licked his lips. He then pointed to one of the soldier's who had platinum blonde shaggy hair that reached to his shoulders, icy-grey eyes and alabaster skin with freckles decorating across his nose. He was tall, almost Ludwig's height, and he was lanky but muscular all the same. "You!"

"M-Me?" the man said, his voice feeble. He was the new recruit here and he wasn't used to all of this, as far as he knew, all of this was well…pretty gay. And soon when all of this was over, he was getting the fuck out of here.

"What's your name?" Ludwig asked, the mischievous glint once again returning to his eyes.

"J-Jarvis Biermann," he stammered out.

"Your name means skilled with a spear….are you skilled with your…spear?" Ludwig asked before laughing darkly that sent chills down Jarvis spine, he was unsure if it was in a good way or not. "Now get over here…"

"But sir…" "I wasn't asking you soldier, I was **telling** you, now get over here or I will force you to suck almost every man's cock here, would you want that? Be the cock sucker of my army?" he asked darkly.

Jarvis whimpered and feebly came over to Ludwig. "Y-Yes sir?"

"I want you to get down on your knees and force your cock into his mouth, and let him blow you," Ludwig said as spread open Italy's ass cheeks, grinding his leaking cock against his lover's hole, earning a moan from him.

"B-But sir…I don't g-go that—" "That was an **order** soldier," Ludwig growled out.

Jarvis whimpered, and shakingly pulled down his pants, pulling out his flaccid cock. Ludwig chuckled, knowing soon Jarvis would be getting hard from his Italian lover's skilled mouth.

Ludwig then slammed into Italy, no lube, just _**raw**_. Italy cried out in pain, tears going down his cheeks as he felt Germany's large cock rip open his tiny hole once again. "Nyaaaah!" Ludwig moaned lowly in his throat, grabbing his belt and tying it around Feliciano's neck, gripping the rest of it as he grinded mercilessly in his lover's hole. "Fuck…your always so fucking tight, Mein Gott," he moaned out.

"Now open your mouth Italy," Germany said, his eyes glazed over in hunger.

"Ve? B-But…I only suck you….that would be cheating Doitsu!" Italy whined, tears going down his face as he shook his head side to side, pouting. The blonde German growled and slapped his left ass cheek that was already turning purple. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

"V-Ve! Nooo….I'm sorry Doitsu," Italy whimpered out and took Jarvis cock into his mouth. Jarvis was big but not as big as his lover's cock, but none the less, big. Were all Germans big?

Jarvis gasped lowly and tried to force his hardening cock down, his cheeks red with embarrassment and shame. Why did he have to join Ludwig's army? Why?

"Now grind on my cock like the whore you are," he whispered, pulling the belt back, choking his lover. Italy moaned, and began to grind on Ludwig's cock like a whore, bobbing his mouth back and forth on Jarvis cock, tasting his precum.

Jarvis moaned lowly, gripping Italy's hair and began to buck his hips, trying not to thrust his cock down the Italian man's throat. But Ludwig was setting the speed, with each of his thrust, Italy would take more of Jarvis' cock down his throat.

Ludwig could sense Jarvis impatience and could feel his own cock throbbing in need for sweet release. He soon began to pick up his pace, slamming in and out of Italy's tight little ass furiously, his balls slapping against him, creating sweet friction.

As soon as Ludwig sped up Jarvis felt like he was in heaven, his eyes rolled back as he began to move in rhythm of Ludwig's thrust, his cock now fully inside of the Italian man's mouth. "Fuck ja!" he cried out, blushing furiously.

Italy moaned as he tried to concentrate on sucking Jarvis off but the stabbing pleasure made him feel weak and dizzy, his legs trembling as he felt his lover slam into his prostate. "Mmf! Mmmm!" Italy moaned on Jarvis cock, creating vibrations, his own cock throbbing and leaking precum onto the ground.

"Fuck…I'm going to cum ja ja!" Jarvis moaned out, blushing furiously, now going at his own pace, slamming his cock down Italy's throat, his balls hitting the smaller man's chin. Ludwig smirked, his own face contorted in pleasure. Ludwig looked at Jarvis and Feliciano, saying hungrily, "Cum with me~"

He moved his hand down and began to pump Feliciano's cock in his large hands, a loud strangled moan coming from his lips as he came instantly, his body shaking as his seed shot out into Feliciano, filling him up and dripping down onto the ground, but he continued to pump into his lover, bringing out his own orgasm.

Feliciano's eyes rolled back as he came as soon as Ludwig stroked his cock, his body shuddering violently, as his seed shot out onto Ludwig's hands and onto the ground. Jarvis moaned lustfully and pulled out of Italy's mouth, shooting his seed all over the blushing Italian's face.

Ludwig smirked and pulled out of Italy, the rest of his seed shooting out onto his back and ass. "Nnnggh!"

Time seemed to stand still, the three men were glistening with sweat, their eyes filled with satisfaction, and the Italian man in the middle of it all, covered in both of the blonde German men's seed.

Feliciano fell to the ground, his ass high in the air. Ludwig chuckled and stood, and pulled up his pants, his tongue hanging out in a vulgar lewd fashion. "You men can have a go at him if you'd like. His ass can take a pounding and his mouth needs to be fucked a few more times~"

"Ve? D-Doitsu I-I don't think—" "This is your punishment," Ludwig said with a sexy smirk. "You interrupt me during my training session so you have to pay the price. You got what you wanted, my dick now how about letting my men have a go at you?"

Italy's eyes filled with tears and he pouted.

"If you finish up by midnight, we'll play with the pasta tonight~" Ludwig said more softly, petting Italy's cum covered face. Italy grinned, his eyes having hearts in them, his cheeks red at the thought of what Ludwig would do to him with pasta.

"Ve okay Doitsu!"

Ludwig chuckled darkly and stared at his twenty men who all had a lustful gleam in their eyes. "Don't take it easy on him," he said to all of them and they all saluted him.

"Yes sir! All hail Ludwig the Fuhrer!" They all cried out, throwing up their hands to show their loyalty, they all then began to pull out their harden cocks from their pants and was soon surrounding the poor small Italian, many on them making lewd comments in German.

Italy eeped, now suddenly regretting his decision but then he recalled what he had said to Ludwig earlier….

_I want you to make me _**regret**_ it_~

"Ve what have I've gotten myself in to-mmf!" He was cut off by a cock shoved down his throat and he had tears in his eyes, but moaned when he felt two cocks enter his asshole from behind.

And he was soon being pounded into, by many Germans, and he imagined all of them were his Ludwig, chastising him, cursing at him and calling him dirty names. God he loved it, loved the humiliation, the pain.

He was a whore, a cum-bucket cock tease Italian slut, but he only belonged to his German, Ludwig Wiederschmidt who had an odd fascination with BDSM and red stilettos~

END

Authors Note: Should I make a trequal? But with Italy finishing in time and he and Ludwig end up having some "pasta time"? X3 Only reviews will make me do it so get to it! Or Luddy will screw you all with his large artificial German wurst! X3

Ludwig: **-cracks whip- **Überprüfung oder geschmack meine Wurst! (Review or taste my wurst!)


End file.
